


New Start, New Friends

by WhisperGypsy



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Human Bill Cipher, Jealous!Bill, M/M, Match-maker!Mabel, Not sure when i'll post again, Older Characters, Parapines, eventual norman/dipper relationship, i'll update tags later, im new at this, oblivious!Dipper - Freeform, please be patient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperGypsy/pseuds/WhisperGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what I think might happen if Norman moved to Gravity Falls. Weirdmageddon happened. The Witch’s Curse happened. Story is set three years after Weirdmageddon, four years after the Witch's Curse. The twins are 17, Norman, 16. Bill looks 17-18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big News and Summer Awakenings

**Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts**

It was the second week of June, a surprisingly nice and peaceful Monday afternoon. The last day of the school year was last Thursday and Norman was enjoying not doing any homework and being lazy. Norman was watching his favorite black and white horror movie, Nearly Almost Dead but Not Quite. He could hear Courtney in her room down the hall, talking with Mitch on the phone. They had become good friends, even if that wasn't all she wanted them to be when they first met. Norman was sitting on his bed wearing comfortable, navy blue pajama pants patterned with cartoonish zombie heads and an old baseball style shirt with red sleeves. Chadley was about to have his face eaten off when he heard his parents call him and his sister downstairs to talk about something. He wondered what they would want to talk about. He hasn't done anything wrong recently, neither has Courtney, he thinks. They have good grades, Norman had a B- in Language Arts, but there's not much he can do about that now that it’s summer.

When he got to the kitchen Courtney was already there wearing her bright pink track suit with her initials embellished in fake mini diamonds over her heart. She was filing her perfect pink nails looking bored. His mom and dad sat at the table looking calm, but when he met their eyes they looked away. They were nervous. Norman sat at the table next to Courtney, waiting for someone to talk. He didn't have to wait long.

“Well… you called us down here for a reason… ” Courtney prompted.

After a few glances at each other their parents finally started. “Alright. Ok. Ummm… We're moving.”

Norman’s eyes widened. Courtney froze her nail filing and slowly looked up.

“We're moving?” Norman asked dumbly.

“Yup, to…” Perry looked at the address again, “Gravity Falls, Oregon”

Norman was sitting at the kitchen table with his sister, Courtney, next to him while his parents were informing them of their apparently permanent trip.

“What?! But I have friends here! A life!” Courtney was complaining already. Not that Norman could blame her though, he had friends here too. There was Neil and Alvin and other kids he went to school with. He and Alvin had gotten along a great deal more after the Witch's Curse incident four years ago.

“You can make new friends and don't say you're going to lock yourself in your room, because then I will make you clean the new house.” Sandra Babcock cut her daughter off before she could make the threat, leaving Courtney with her mouth open, but she quickly regained herself closed her mouth and crossed her arms in resignation. “And you don't get as much of a say as you might think, because you're going to college after the summer is through.” Courtney frowned at this.

“Why are we moving to Oregon?” Norman was curious.

“I got a promotion, so I'm being transferred for my job.” Perry explained.

“Norman, I know this is gonna be difficult for you, but think of it as a fresh start for new experiences” Sandra comforted her children.

“I thought the Witch’s Curse was a new enough experience” Norman mumbled. No one heard him. “When are we leaving?” he asked louder.

“…On Sunday.” The first day of summer vacation.

“You'll have plenty of time to say goodbye to friends and you won't need to worry about school” said Sandra.

“I guess…”

Courtney stayed silent this whole time with her arms still crossed. She then stood up and tromped upstairs to her room. Perry mumbled a ‘she'll be fine’ to his wife. Norman then got up from the table and headed to his room saying he was going to start packing, sensing the conversation was over.

Norman sat on his bed watching his old zombie movie contemplating how he was going to be seen in this new town. He was always called a freak and abnormal before the Witch’s Curse, but that ended once everyone saw how useful his ability really was. He helped a lot of people in Blithe Hollow make peace with loved ones or their pets. It was fun to be able to see how happy he could make people. Sure, some of the conversations with the dead and their living family resulted in a fight or two, and it was uncomfortable for Norman to relay some of the more… intimate messages. Point is, he isn't seen as a freak anymore, but if anyone in this new town found out, he wasn't sure what would happen. It made Norman nervous.

Norman was so deep in thought he almost didn't notice his grandma come in through the door. Literally. She floated next to him and waited to see if he’d start talking. When he didn't she asked. “Well, you gonna talk about it or can I go back to my knitting downstairs?”.

Norman looked up at his grandmother with his pale, but bright blue eyes, they showed he was worried and frustrated. “Everyone has finally accepted me for who I am here. How can they just move us across the country without thinking what it might result in for me?” He says quieter “I don't want to be bullied again.”

His grandmother sighed. “You know you're parents think of you. But you befriended the bully here, they probably think you can do it again. If there's even a bully to befriend.”

“I guess, but…”

“No buts. They know you are capable enough to handle yourself. And that might not be what you want to hear, but it's true, so get over yourself and start packing.”

Norman stared stunned at his grandmother. He didn't think she would be so anxious to leave. She noticed and explained. “Look Norman, I know you have friends here, but I'm dead and I think it's about time I get to see someplace new. And if that place can't be on a beach, I'll settle for the other side of the country.”

Norman understood, and he had no reason to blame her for wanting to go somewhere new. His grandmother left to go finish her knitting in the living room, so with nothing better to do he started packing.

~~~~~~

Sunday morning, the day the Babcock family left Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts for Gravity Falls, Oregon. Norman was finishing up his goodbyes to his best friend, Neil, before they left. Alvin even showed up to bid farewell to his previous victim of teasing and torment. In fact most of the town showed up to thank Norman for relaying messages from the dead. Courtney and Mitch were promising to talk at least once a week when Sandra told them it was time to leave, Perry was grumbling that they should have left sooner if they wanted to get out of state before dark.

Before they had left Norman made sure to run into the house to grab his grandma’s knitting basket that was full of dusty yarn and two dulled silver needles. Every spirit that stayed behind was attached to something after all, for Grandma it was her knitting. In call his grandma came out thinking aloud about what she would've done if they forgot her. When she was in the car he heard her mumble something about haunting whoever moved in. Norman snickered, almost wishing he could see that happen.

The Babcock’s finally set out on their long journey to Gravity Falls.

=^=^=^=^=^=^=

**Gravity Falls, Oregon**

This is pretty much exactly what Dipper was expecting. Barrels and barrels of industrial sparkles (at least seven) were sitting behind the counter in the gift shop. Two were tipped on their sides in the middle of the floor and none other than Mabel Pines was standing over them. She may as well have been a disco ball with all the sparkles covering her. It was Thursday afternoon, they were just released from school little over an hour ago and Mabel was already planning “the bestest, sparkliest, awesomest end of school/start of summer party ever”. She had bought a lot of glitter the previous week before (from special sources), so it was only natural to expect the Mystery Shack to be a snow globe of glitter within the first hour she opened the barrels.

“Mabel, I thought you said the party wasn't until next week.” Dipper thought it was great that his twin was so enthusiastic about the party, as she is about every party, but that didn't mean he was enthusiastic about having glitter all over his stuff.

“It is Dip-dop, but that doesn't mean we can't throw some glitter around and make this place sparkle!” Mabel grinned at Dipper. Dipper rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless at her antics.

“Do you know if Pacifica is coming?”

“Yup, she promised to sing a duet with me, and I am making her keep that promise.” Mabel said this with one of her infamous determined looks which meant Pacifica wouldn't be getting out of this if she tried.

“Remind me to videotape that.”

“Sure thing.” Mabel said, turning away to sprinkle some glitter over the Six-pack-alope.

Dipper started turning toward the door. “I'm gonna go and…” He trailed off, but Mabel knew exactly what he was up to.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go do your mystery research or whatever.” She was still facing the attraction. “You're such a big nerd, Dip-dop!”

“How did you kn-”

She turned around to face him. “First of all, we’re twins. I think I know you more than you know you. Second of all, I know you've been dying to scope out a new mystery for the past few weeks. Grunkle Stan and Ford haven't let you because of school, but schools over. Now go be nerdy bro-bro, I've got this covered. But seriously...don't die.”

Dipper composed himself, which didn’t take long, after his sister’s short rant. He walked over and hugged his twin. “Thanks Mabes.”

Without another word Dipper was off into the forest and Mabel continued to glitter-ify the Mystery Shack. As she was glitter-fying she wondered what magical item/creature her brother would find this time.

~~~~~~~

Dipper was prepared. He had his backpack full of useful equipment. There was a first aid kit, a flashlight (he learned to bring one through trial and error), and of course the journals, Grunkle Ford had let Dipper keep them unless he needed to look at something again. He also carried a few water bottles, snacks, pencil, pencil sharpener, and some tape and small plastic bags in case he wanted to bring a sample to Ford.

He bent down to get a closer look at a plant he had read about. It was supposedly very rare… and had a “special” property. He would tell Ford about it when he got back from his trip. Right now Ford was making his way back from some researching in California. What he was researching though really could have been done anywhere, even in Seattle. He was researching “the modern day and age”, and he wanted to do it in a big city. Not a whole lot changed since he fell into another dimension. Technology changed, sure, but when does it not.

Dipper looked up at the sky. The hazy blue from earlier was starting to turn into a pinkish orange. It was going to be a beautiful sunset and he wished he could stay and watch, but he had to get back to Mabel and Grunkle Stan. They always worried about him when he went into the forest and didn’t come back till late. He started walking back. He hadn’t realized he trekked this deep into the woods. He followed the trail he had laid earlier. Dipper saw some wildlife along the way and it made him smile slightly. The peacefulness of summer was finally here. If only it could stay like this.

As Dipper was making his way back to the shack he hadn’t noticed a single eye watching him the entire time.

“Pine Tree is back in action I see. This can finally get interesting.”


	2. Sudden Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman wanders the town.

**Gravity Falls, Oregon--Mystery Shack**

  
It was really late, at least midnight. The way back to the shack took way longer than he planned. As Dipper lightly padded across the wood planks leading to the stairs, he took off his shoes at the door, he'd learned to be more stealthy over the years. He was two paces away from the stairs when he foot landed on a loose board and made a loud creak. Dipper cringed, he really hoped Grunkle Stan and Mabel would be aslee-

  
“DIPPER!”

  
No luck.

  
Dipper cringed even more and, reluctantly, looked up at the top of the stairs to see his sister frowning down at him. A frown that he would say puts Grumpy Cat to shame

  
Mabel bounced down the stairs with her long locks not far behind. She wore Marvel Hulk boxer shorts and a light grey t-shirt with a Sherlock meme on the front. Once she reached the bottom step she punched him hard in the upper arm. Dipper winced and Mabel chided, “You deserve that for making us worry.”

  
“Ow and I know, Mabel, I'm really sorry. I started heading back around sunset and it took longer than I thought” Dipper started explaining.

  
“Excuses!” Mabel was using her loud and criticizing voice which Dipper was pretty sure would wake up Grunkle Stan, if her previous shout hadn't already.

  
“And you smell!”

  
“That's nature, Mabel.”

  
“Excuses!”

  
“What's going on down here? What's with all the shouting?”

  
And there was Grunkle Stan, in the same worn, white tank top, but different boxers, Mabel had decided he needed “less smellier” ones and got him some dark purple ones with bright neon blue lightning bolts for Christmas one year. (He wears them all the time now.) He was walking down the hall with a baseball bat in one hand and his brass knuckles on the other.

  
Great. Now I'm gonna have to do some awful chore for who knows how long. Dipper thinks. “Hey, Grunkle Stan” he said dreadingly.

  
“Kid! You're back! What were you thinking staying out this late?”

  
“Sorry, Grunkle Stan, I just wanted to get out and research as soon as possible. Since you didn't let me for the past few months, and you hid the journals. And it wasn't my fault the gnomes attacked our school becasue Mabel rejected them again.” He elected to ignore the “Hey!” uttered from his twin, which got him another punch in the arm.

  
Dipper rubbed his arm, positive there was going to be a bruise in the morning. Stan sighed. “Kid, I wanted you to focus on school, get good grades, have a normal kid life. Those mystery hunts of yours were making you more sleep deprived than you already were with the stress of school.”

  
“But I'm not a kid anymore, and I could've done good in school anyway. Even with a little sleep deprivation.” He mumbled the last part and then turned to look over at Mabel, “We’re 17, we're not kids anymore.” Mabel looked like she was debating herself, in the end she gave a little smile to show sympathy.

  
“You'll always be little gremlins to me. Now, both of you, go to bed. I thought you had a party or something to plan for.” Hmm. No chore. Stan seemed more lenient than usual, maybe because it was Dipper’s first outing this summer, or because he was tired, or maybe because he was getting old. Either way Dipper was grateful that he could just go to sleep.

  
“And Dipper!” Dipper turned his head back to look at his Grunkle, “you're on register duty all week.” Dipper frowned and turned back to trudge away from the chuckle behind him and up the stairs to his shared room.

  
The twins walked up the stairs, solemnly, towards their bedroom. They decided to keep the room as is and once they had a good reason to separate, or when one of the Stans would, sadly but inevitably pass, they would divide and Dipper would would move to a room downstairs. For now though they were content with sharing a room.

  
“Dip Dop, can you hold off on the mystery hunts until after the party?” Mabel asked when the door was closed.

  
Dipper was taking out his notes and samples from his bag and sighed. He could hold off. He had the plant to look at. It was probably nothing but it was something to do. And Mabel would want his help setting up anyhow.

  
“Fine, yes I can hold off. I have to do some research, so… ”

  
Mabel gave a sigh, whether it was of relief or worriment, Dipper couldn’t tell. Maybe both. She always hated when Dipper didn’t take care of himself on one of his research binges. “Good, ‘cause ya know Dip Dop, it’s no fun if you wind up hurt… or worse.” Mabel said the last part more quietly, almost shyly.

  
Dipper smiled lightly, “I’m careful, Mabel.” He then climbed into bed, and turned out the light, ending the conversation.

  
“Goodnight Mabes.”

  
“Night Dip.”

  
~ <>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~

  
**Gravity Falls, Oregon--Newly Occupied House/Shop**

  
The first few days in Gravity Falls have been nice. Besides the part of moving across the country and knowing absolutely nobody. The Babcocks have been unpacking for two days now. They've only been into town to get groceries and they haven't met anyone new besides their perky real estate agent.

  
The first day, everyone just unloaded boxes so they wouldn't have to rent the truck another day. The second day came with a surprise while they started sorting through stuff and placing things in designated rooms.

  
Mr. and Mrs. Babcock have been setting up the kitchen while Courtney hasn't left her room except for when food is being served. Norman has been unpacking and exploring the house.

  
The house in question is a little less spacious than the old house, but it has an extra bathroom, shower and all. It also has a shop on the bottom, where Mr. and Mrs. Babcock will work. Well, Perry will work there, Sandra is one of those blogger moms and makes a living doing that. Norman learned it was built fairly recently so there really isn't gonna be any ghosts wandering through, that is, with the exception of Grandma.

  
The Babcock's were a little more than surprised when while Norman started talking to Grandma and unpacking, they could see and hear her too.

  
\-----

  
_Once Norman delivered all the boxes that carried his things up to his room he decided it about time to unload his grandma._

_  
He had to dig through some boxes before he finally found her old knitting basket._

_  
He sat the basket down in what was to be the living room, out of the way from the rest of the Babcocks who were still bringing boxes to rooms and coming back. Once he sat down cross-legged near the basket, then he whispered loudly, “Grandma, we're here, you can come out.” When nothing happened, he started to worry, they hadn't done this before, so he didn't exactly know what to do. She had gone in her basket a little after we left Massachusetts because we were all getting irritable_

_  
After about a minute of worry and pacing, there was a glow emanating from within the basket, like someone had left multiple glow sticks in it. Then there was something like a pop and a whoosh and Grandma was there floating above the basket holding her knitting._

_  
“That car ride was awful. My back hurts all over and I'm a ghost. I don't think I'm supposed to feel anything physical… unfortunately.”_

_  
“Grandma, TMI.”_

_  
“Well what can you expect-” she paused mid sentence, “hey what are they all gawking about?”_

_  
Norman turned and found the rest of his family staring in the direction of Grandma, mouths hanging open, he didn't notice them come back in the living room. At first Norman was confused, they couldn't be staring at Grandma, he was one who could see ghosts._

_  
“What are you staring at?” Norman asked as he leaned forward to view through his grandma. Seeing nothing he leaned back._

_  
“Hey don't you know it's rude to stare through people.” Norman smiled then turned back to his family with slight confusion._

_  
“M-Ma?” Perry started._

_  
Norman looked at his dad, then back at Grandma, who was just as surprised as everyone else in that moment, then back to his dad again, “Wait, you can see her?!”_

_  
“We can too, Norman.” Sandra added. Courtney nodded, mouth hanging open._

_  
After a silent (and somewhat awkward) moment, Grandma piped up, “Well I guess that means I'll have to be sneakier when I snoop through your sock drawers!”_

\-----

  
Now Grandma was in the living room talking with Perry and Sandra while Norman was making his new room his. Putting up his zombie posters, making his bed, hooking up the tv, etc. He had one window, a bay window with blue cushions on the seat, it had a nice view of the street and shops in front. Norman had an idea then that today would be as good as any to go meet some people in town.

  
~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~

  
**Gravity Falls, Oregon--Town**

  
Norman had met a few of the townsfolk already and they all seemed nice like normal townspeople would be. He had met “Lazy” Susan when he stooped in the diner to get a bite to eat for the afternoon. (He didn't understand the lazy part of her name, she seemed fairly hard working.) He had also ran into Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland who made some small talk with him.

  
“I haven't seen you around here before, you move here recently?” Sheriff Blubs asked.

  
“Um, yeah actually, from Massachusetts.”

  
“You came a long way just to see a little town like ours” the deputy spoke, “what's your name? You probably don't know a lot about us do you?”

  
“Norman, and I, uh, did a little research when we stopped at a motel in Nebraska, I learned it’s mostly a tourist attraction for the scenery and paranormal oddities.”

  
It was weird, to Norman the cops’ smiles seemed a little more forced once he mentioned the word ‘paranormal’, huh, he must be imagining things.

  
Sheriff Blubs then asked, “What kind of paranormal oddities? I don't recall anything like that around here. Durland?”

  
“Nope. Nothing.”

  
“The website mentioned a place called The Mystery Shack?” Was it just him or did they relax a little?

  
“Oh! The Mystery Shack! Well, that place is a paranormal oddity in itself, the twins that run the joint are even more so!” The sheriff seemed grateful to talk anything else.

  
“Twins?”

  
“Oh yeah, I think one is outta town for a few more days, but the other is the one who really runs the show anyway.”

  
“Them Pines are something” Deputy Durland chimed.

  
“If you're interested in the supernatural at all, you should go visit them,” then the sheriff seemed to remember something, “Actually I think they're throwing a party sometime soon.”

  
“I think I'll go check that out later today. I'm really just interested in getting to know my way around town for now,” Norman informed the cops.

  
“Well then, have a good day!” Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland waved and continued walking down the street.

  
~ <>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~

  
More than two hours have passed since Norman’s run-in with the sheriff and deputy, and he hadn't met many more people in that time. He tried to pass by a trollish looking guy with blueish-green spiked hair, but he must've recognized Norman as a new resident because he asked if he could interview him about his recent move. Norman brushed him off saying “maybe another time” and kept walking.

  
Definitely some weird people in this town.

  
Norman decided to go check out “The Mystery Shack” and see what it was all about. He was also curious about the Pines twins. It's not everyday you get to meet twins. Norman kept walking when he came to dirt road leading into the forest. He figured it was the way to the Mystery Shack because on a tree hung a sign a saying “Mystery Shack!” so you know, go figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courtney immediately removed all incriminating photos from her sock drawer.


	3. Norman goes to the Mystery Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says. Sorry this took awhile, I was having a block. It's a little shorter than normal I guess too, sorry

**Gravity Falls, Oregon--Mystery Shack**

Norman stood outside the Mystery Shack. In all honesty, he wasn't impressed. There was a corrugated piece of sheet tin over one section of the roof, the “s” in Shack fell off, and there were patches of grass growing over the roof’s shingles. (How was that even possible?) Norman moved his eyesight downward towards the entrance and saw there was a sign saying it was gonna be a twenty minute wait until the next tour. No thank you. Norman walked around and found an entrance to the gift shop. He walked up the steps and passed a Pitt Cola machine, which he had never heard of, and opened the screen door. The first thing he heard was an argument about …glitter?

“Mabel, you can't put glitter in the punch,” a guy at the cash register, who had bags under his eyes, said.

“Says you,” a girl, assumably Mabel, in a purple sweater retorted.

“Ugh, Mabel, it's going to taste like Mabel-juice if you put it in though. I already let you put the dinosaurs in it, I'm drawing the line at glitter in or on food and drink.”

Was it just him or did they look a lot alike.

“You have no sense of adventure, Dipper Pines. Bill would back me up on that.”

“Yeah, well, Bill isn't here right now-” The boy named Dipper noticed Norman at the door. “Um… W-welcome to the Mystery Shack.” Hm. He was cute when he was flustered. …Did Norman really just think that? Whatever. Norman brushed it off.

Then Mabel noticed him. “Hi! I'm Mabel! That's Dipper. And we would be happy to help you find a supernatural souvenir!”

“Umm… Norman and I'm actually not looking for a souvenir, just looking. I'm new in town and heard about a party here and came to see what it's about.” As soon as Norman said he was new in town and heard about a party, Mabel's eyes seemed to turn into saucers. Norman didn't think that was humanly possible. She was leaning in so much it looked like she would fall over. It was making him uncomfortable, “Umm… so, yeah.”

“Mabel, back up, you're freaking him out.”

“Ha. You could one-up me for freaking out.”

Dipper groaned. “Mabel I said ‘you're freaking him out’ not freaking out.”

“Still true, Dip-Dop.” She gave him a knowing look and Dipper buried his nose in the magazine on the counter to hide. Was he blushing? “Ha. Anyway, the party. Yeah, it's gonna be a huge thing! Emphasis on huge.”

“It can't be any bigger than last year, Mabel. Remember what happened with Waddles and the fireworks.”

“Uh- wha- that never-” Mabel was trying to find the right words, “He came back down! It was a good thing Officer Blubs was there to cushion his landing.” Dipper rolled his eyes and went to reading the magazine with a smirk. “So!” Suddenly Mabel’s attention was back on Norman. “Norman, basically it's the best party of the year for the townsfolk of Gravity Falls. There's fireworks, punch, food, sparkles! Glitter! And one year even the undead woke up to come!” She trailed off with a nervous laugh.

“Mabel!” Dipper hissed. Norman didn't catch what he was upset about though.

“The undead, huh? That's sounds like a pretty awesome party. I've always wanted to meet a zombie.” Norman said cheerily. Was _he_ blushing now? Dipper gave him an awkward smile and said he was gonna go see if Grunkle Stan needed any help. Mabel gave a sour look but didn't stop him.

“If you don't mind me asking, what's up with him?” Norman asked, giving the door Dipper left though an inquisitive glance.

“He hasn't been sleeping a lot recently. He's been on a new research binge.”

“It's summer though.”

“Heh, yeah. That's Dipper. Sleep deprived all year round.” Mabel seemed to be reminiscing but something brought a sour, almost annoyed look onto her face, which brought her back to the present.

“What's he researching? Must be important.”

“It is to him. It's some plant that's supposed to have m- ...special properties.” Mabel started to busy herself with the merchandise on shelves. “Um… anyway the party is on Friday. People should start coming around 8ish? 9ish? And all you need to bring is yourself! Oh, and the entrance fee is $15.”

“Sheesh, why so much?”

“Our grunkle likes to make a profit from… everything” Mabel said after thinking a moment. Then a thought came to mind, “Hey are you, by any chance, interested in… supernatural mysteries and monster hunts?”

Norman blinked at the unusual question. “Monster… hunts? I mean, yeah I'm familiar with the supernatural. I like it.” Norman answered a bit awkwardly. “Um, why do you ask?”

“Dipper is into that sorta stuff. We went on soo many monster hunts our first summer here.”

“Monster?...hunts” Norman was skeptical about monsters, ghosts he believes, but monsters?

“Oh yeah!” As if reading Norman's mind she said, “And ghosts too.” She shuddered, “Bad memories with ghosts.

“Really? Ghosts?” Norman still didn't believe the monsters, but he could get behind ghosts. “Can you tell me about that?”

“You're a ghost hunter aren't you? Well there haven't been any strange ghosty phenomena since… our first summer here, actually. Dipper solved those mysteries and those ghosts seem to be pretty chill now.” She cracked a grin. “No pun intended.”

“No no. More like…” Was he really gonna reveal himself to this girl? “A ghost communicator.” And he told her. And… she wasn't calling him a freak or weird. She actually said, “Cool! Can you talk to my pet fish?” She said it with sincere enthusiasm though, no mocking tone in her voice. “He's buried in California though, does that cause a problem?”

“Umm” Still working out the fact that she hasn't pushed him out the door yet, “no- I mean yes- umm, I can only talk to them around the area they died, and… umm animals can't talk.” Norman explained.

“That's too bad, but I'm sure there are plenty of people here who would like to meet you. Gravity Falls has a very ...colorful history.” Mabel talked soft but there was a hardness in her eyes that Norman couldn't discern.

“So! Want a souvenir on your way out?”

“Yeah, sure.” Norman said looking at the attractions, “One last question though,”

“Sure! What is it?”

“Where did you those “chill” ghosts were?” He asked, quoting her pun from earlier.

“Oh they're at the old Dusk2Dawn convenience store on the edge of town. I recommend bringing someone who's familiar with the area though.” She gasped, “Dipper can go with you!”

~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~

Norman ended up buying a jar of glass eyes, ‘it’s one of the more real attractions’ Mabel had said. He went back home satisfied with what he learned about the town that day, and looking forward to his meeting with ghosts and Dipper sometime after the party.

~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~

“Don't give me that look. You're going. You need to get out of the shack and go do your monthly check of the magical creatures.”

“Mabel, I’m researching this plant.”

“That's the dumbest and dullest excuse I've ever heard.” Dipper sighed and pushed away from his desk he was hunched over, and put down the book he was reading titled _Herbal Essence_. “Besides, Norman is new to town and needs some friends. And he could get hurt if he goes off somewhere he shouldn't.”

Dipper stared at a point in space and had a thoughtful look on his face. Then he looked at Mabel, who was doing puppy dog eyes and pouting her lip. Dipper rolled his eye but smirked, “Fine. How can I say no to that face?”

Mabel grinned, “You can't.”

“I'm only gonna show him Ma and Pa though, he's not coming with me for the monthly check up.”

“I think all that supernatural would a bit much for someone in one day, anyway. Come on, Stan’s making dinner, and you don't want Bill to eat everything do you?”

“Shit.” Dipper was out the door faster than lightning. If anything could motivate Dipper Pines, it was food.

“Hey! Save some for me!” Mabel chased after him. They both knew Bill seemed to have a bottomless pit for a stomach.

When Mabel reached the table, Dipper was already sitting down and dishing up. Stan sat in the next to him and Bill sat across from him, leaving the spot between Dipper and Bill for her. “ _Great_.” She thought.

“Come on, Mabel, dish up before your brother and the demon eat it all.”

“Yeah, Mabel, can't let Dipper and I have all the fun.” He smirked. Mabel groaned, so did Stan, but he actually enjoyed this part of dinner. It caused his great niece and nephew discomfort while not physically hurting them. Perfect entertainment. Though every once in awhile a fight would break out between two of the three (or all three) and that was just as enjoyable, if not more so.

“Bill.” Dipper gave him a pointed look saying, _Really?_ , but Bill just grinned and replied, “Save my name for the bedroom, Pinetree.”

Dipper’s face started going red, no matter how many times this happened Dipper always fell prey to the color red, he quickly stuffed his mouth with food to avoid eye contact with anyone. Mabel was was upset with herself for giving the tiniest smile, she covered it up by taking a bite of her food. Bill laughed and took a bite of his own food. His face quickly contorted and he swallowed reluctantly.

“Y’know I don't think I'll ever get used to this disgusting human mush you meat sacks need for survival. Is food absolutely necessary?” He put air quotes around food.

“Yes, Bill. Besides with food you get to experiment and sometimes make things explode!” That piqued Bill’s interest. He turned to Dipper and said in an almost whiney voice, “How come you didn't tell me that you can make food explode?”

The blush had left Dipper’s face by then and he replied, “I didn't want to replace the microwave every week,” he shoved some more eggs into his mouth. Bill pouted and Mabel offered to let him make his own fireworks for the party. He perked up and spent the rest of breakfast thinking of how big and how colorful he could make the explosives with the limited resources he had access too.

Mabel’s attention was turned toward Dipper, but she talked like she was addressing everyone. “There's a new person in town. He walked in yesterday to get some info on the party.” Grunkle Stan asked if he bought anything, Bill feigned uninterest and asked his name. “Dipper tell ‘em. You were there too.” Bill raised an eyebrow and Dipper rolled his eyes. “His name is Norman, he seems nice. Mabel volunteered me, without asking me first, to bring him along one of research expeditions after the party.” Mabel wore an innocent smile. “Why did you do that by the way?”

“No reason~” She said it in a way that Dipper knew there was definitely a reason. He frowned and brought his plate to the sink. He knew she wouldn't tell of her plans, even though he knew she had them.

Whole their exchange was going on Grunkle Stan continued his meal and Bill sat quietly, thinking. Bill knew Mabel well enough by now, the whole Pines family in fact, living with for three -ish years forced him to get to know them. He knew Mabel's match-maker-I've-got-a-plan-face. He needed to get in on it. He needed to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> Bill will not be in the next chapter, but it gets better. Don’t worry!  
> Wkdqnv wr hyhubrqh zkr lv uhdglqj wklv idqilf. Pruh fkdswhuv duh rq wkhlu zdb!


End file.
